Virals One-Shot Collection
by NCISaddictionMcGeek
Summary: This is my collection of one-shots from either writing prompts or various idea's I've had. Some include the characters in college, some are during or soon after the end of the series. Many include Tory and Ben as Couple.
1. Early Morning Problems

**Hey. Welcome to my Virals One-Shot collection. Currently I have several written and some half way through with many ideas. If you have any suggestions that you want me to do leave them in a review and maybe I will write some. FYI this story will not have predictable updates. Hope you guys enjoy this collection.**

 **Many of these one shots will take place in college. So for the story they share an apartment. Hi and Shelton share a room and Tory and Ben each have their own.**

 **Prompt: I know It's five am and I am in my underwear but can you please open this jar?**

A loud knocking on her door woke Tory up. Groggily she looked at the clock next to her bed. 5:03 am. The knocking continued. Stumbling, she walked to the door, opened it and was suddenly wide awake.

"What the hell, Hiram?" Tory questioned. Hi stood in front of her wearing nothing but his underwear. Hi considered that maybe he should have put on some clothes before knocking on her door. He was glad he opted for boxers that day. "Look, I understand we are roommates, and pack mates, but that does not mean I want to see you in your underwear at 5 in the morning." Tory. Blunt as always.

"Right. Just wanna see Ben like that." Hi commented smirking. Tory slapped him across the face. Hi stumbled a little bit not expecting the blow. The girl packed a punch. Maybe he shouldn't anger the bear at the moment. "Right. Right. Canning it."

"What. Do. You. Need Hiram." Tory asked through gritted Teeth. Yeah. Definitely a bad idea.

"Maybe asking you was a bad plan. I'm gonna go wake Ben up." As Hi turned Tory grabbed his hair and repeated her question. Ouch. Note to self. Get a haircut.

"What. Do. You. Need. Hiram." This time Hi had the sense to blush. In response he held up the pickle jar.

"I wanted some burgers and I couldn't open the jar."

"So eat burgers without pickles!"

"Eat burgers without pickles? Are you insane?"

Tory exploded. "Hi, it is five in the morning, I am not in the mood for your shit. We all have class in the morning and I was supposed to wake up in two hours. Now here I am with you standing in front of me in nothing but underwear because you couldn't open the freaking pickle jar and you refused to eat burgers without pickles."

"Yeah." Hi agreed with his previous statement. "Should have woken Ben."

"Woken Ben up for what." Ben wandered into the hall way. Great. Hi thought. Ben is up. Maybe I should have woken Shelton.

"Can you open this?" Hi asked. Ben seemed to realize that Hi was wearing nothing but underwear.

"Hi." Ben started. "What the hell?"

Hi was exasperated. "All I wanted was some burgers but I couldn't open the pickle jar. I can't eat burgers without pickles."

"Look Thickburger." After being called that for several years Hi realized that he actually did appreciate the nickname. "Somethings should be left for the imagination." Ben had the decency to put on some shorts. He had on no shirt but with his muscles could pull it off without being weird about it. Tory had on a sports bra and shorts. Hi decided to make the five am encounter less awkward.

"I'm just gonna go put something on." Hi murmured before making a retreat. After putting on shorts and a shirt he returned to the hallway and found the conversation had moved to the kitchen. Ben was brewing coffee. Hi looked at the clock. 5:30. Guess they had decided there was no point of going back to bed after this. The jar of pickles remained unopen on the counter.

"Someone could have at least opened the pickles." Hi muttered. Tory reached over grabbed the jar and dropped it in the sink. The sound of shattering glass filled the room.

"It's open." She simply stated. The coffee maker beeped. Hi reached for the pot but was stopped by Ben.

"Nu uh. You caused us to wake up at this ungodly hour. We get first dibs." Ben reached for two cups. Everyone had their own mug. Tory's had a picture of Coop on it. The mutt was currently sitting at Tory's feet. He still never left her alone even after all these years. Ben's had pictures of boats on it. Tory had gotten it for him at a souvenir shop down town. Shelton's was a plain stripped mug. And Hi's had really obnoxious Hawaiian prints on it. Ben had poured the coffee and handed one mug to Tory. After pouring cream into it she drank. Ben drank his black. Hi was finally able to pour his coffee and he added sugar.

"I guess we need to add pickles to the shopping list now." Both Tory and Ben glared at him. Hi put his hands up. "Fine. Whatever."

They drank coffee in silence until Shelton walked in. Out of everyone Shelton was the earliest riser usually getting up at about six every morning.

"Why are you all up?" He asked pouring his own coffee. The pot was empty. Tory put some more brew. "And why is the pickle jar shattered in the sink?"

"Hi," Torycommented. "Care to explain?"

"No." Hi said. "But I will anyway. So I woke up at like 4:30 with a craving for burgers, so I made some but when I went to assemble them I couldn't get the pickle jar open. I unwisely woke up Tory to ask her to open the jar. She refused. Ben heard us talking in the hallway so he joined the conversation. Eventually we moved into the kitchen and when I mentioned the jar still was not open Tory dropped it in the sink stated that it was now open." Hi did this without taking a single breath.

"You forgot to mention a key point." Tory started.

Ben finished the thought, "You were wearing nothing but underwear."

"So basically all I missed was Hi's indecency, Tory smashing the pickle jar, and all you deciding it was not worth it to go back to bed so you made coffee." Shelton summed up. The coffee maker beeped again. Shelton poured his cup and Tory poured another for herself.

"Yeah. Although thankfully Hi eventually decided to put on some clothes."

"Like I said, somethings should be left to the imagination."

"I never got my burgers though." Hi said thoughtfully. He looked at the burgers sitting on the counter. Ben walked over and threw them in the trash.

"Eat some cereal like a normal human being." He suggested. Hi, not in the mood to get slapped again, obliged grabbing some Mini Wheats from the cabinet.

"You have all the fun." Shelton commented. "At least this time it wasn't some late night felonies.


	2. Graveyards and Ghosts

**Thanks to everyone whose followed my story. This one shot is kinda angsty and AUish. Hope you like.**

 **Prompt: "Starting at my grave isn't going to give you any answers you know."**

"Staring at my grave isn't going to give you any answers you know."

Ben, startled, looked around. Tory started back at him, looking beautiful and fierce just like she did when she was alive. She smirked. "No, you are not hallucinating."

"How-"

"I know you Benjamin Blue. You're pretty readable when you think no one is around." She gestured to the empty graveyard and her eyes eventually landed on her own grave stone. "I was hoping that the date on the gravestone would be a lot later."

"We all did. I would have thought one of your crazy felony plans would have gotten you killed. Instead it was some idiot who thought he could rob a bank. He didn't shot anyone else. What made you so special Tor?" Ben's eyes never blinked. Didn't move from her ghostly figure. He wanted that ghost to be solid. To be real. Wanted this to be some horrible nightmare.

"Nobody told you?" Ben shook his head. The survivors were told not to talk to the media, the police never released any statements of Tory's death. "That man was an idiot who thought he could rob a bank. He was an idiot with a gun, an idiot who was nervous. Doesn't end well. I tried talking to him. Asked him to let the hostages go. I offered to stay." Ben tried to interrupt and Tory held up a hand. "Ben, there were children in there. Parents, husbands, wives. I couldn't let them get killed. Like I said he was nervous. He shot me. It was surreal. Someone tried to stop the bleeding. I knew it wouldn't help. That's all I know."

Ben shared next. "The police were able to raid the place. Took him out. Let the hostages out. Found you. Called me." His sentences where choppy like he couldn't string a thought together. Ben knew he probably sounded like an idiot. There was silence for a few minutes.

"I'm really sorry Ben." Pause "I'm sorry I can't finish college. I'm sorry I can't build a life with you. I'm sorry I can never hear Hi's stupid jokes. I'm sorry I can never see Shelton get excited about technology again. I'm sorry my life ended so soon." Ben chose his next words carefully. Didn't want either of them to start crying.

"Neither Shelton or Hi will move into you r bedroom. Said it's yours and they wouldn't be able to stay in it now that you're gone. Kit and Whitney are really sad that their kid will never meet you."

"And you?" Tory prompted.

"I just miss you." Ben was holding his emotional walls up, but only just. He knew that if Tory hadn't been there they would have fallen already.

"I'm so sorry Ben." She repeated. There wasn't much else to say. She cocked her head up as if listening to something. "My time is up. I can't stay any longer." Tears threated to spill but she held it together. Ben almost wished she would break down so he could too.

"Oh." Ben didn't know any other reaction. Tory's ghostly hand cupped his face.

"I love you." Her lips brushed his. A gust of wind blew and took Tory with it.

"I love you too." Ben whispered. Memories flew through his head. The first time he met Tory. When the gang found the bunker. Tory laughing from the co-captains seat on _Sewee_. The first time he realized he was crushing on her. The trip to Loggerhead when they found Coop. The realization of their powers. Searching for treasure to save LIRI. The soccer game when she scored her first goal. Their first date. Moving in with Hi and Shelton. Every good and bad thing about Tory flew through his head. And Ben's walls crumpled. And he was sobbing alone in a grave yard. The first time he cried since he learned of Tory's death.

Tory watched her boyfriend from above, her mom standing next to her.

"I didn't want to leave him." She whispered. "I wanted to live a long happy life with him. I never wanted him to feel like this"

"And yet it was unavoidable." Her mom's hand rested on her shoulder. "It's not like you had much choice in the matter."

"I could have done what that man told us to do. I could have shut up and then we would have been fine." Tory was practically growling.

"No Tory." Her mom's voice was soothing. "If you hadn't stood up to that bank robber then nearly everyone there would have been killed. You would have lived but been so depressed after robbery that you would have killed yourself. Ben would have felt much worse. You weren't going to live after the events in that bank. It was just which way you died. By your hands, or someone else's." All was silence for a few minutes.

"Will Ben be okay?" Tory asked.

"Yes." Her mother answered. "Eventually he will finish his degree. Hi will eventually move into your old room. Whitney will give birth to a healthy little boy who will be the apple of her's and Kit's eyes. He'll grow up hearing about you and wishing he could have met you. Ben will someday marry someone else, but he never forgets about you, always loving you more. His wife will understand. Hi marries Ella, and Shelton to will find love. All three boys stay close, never mentioning their flares to anyone. After your death they will never flare again. They all live long, happy lives." But Tory heard what her mom didn't say. You won't be involved in them. But she heard what she needed to. That her pack would be okay.

Tory turned her attention back to Ben who was still standing at her grave. He put something down and walked away. On the grave sat an engagement ring. Simple and beautiful just like he thought Tory had been.

Ben returned back to the apartment. Shelton and Hi had been sitting on the couch making up schoolwork. They knew Ben wouldn't be getting around to his for a while. Ben had a suggestion when he walked in the room.

"Let's a ride on _Sewee_." And they smiled. Ben hadn't taken his boat out since Tory's death. They knew it was a step in the right direction.

The boat ride was spent in silence, no one dared to take the co-captains spot. Ben eventually cut the engine and they sat each in their own thoughts.

It would be okay. Maybe not today, maybe not next month, maybe not next year. But someday, they would be okay.


End file.
